


all i want

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Series: call me q [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Young Sherlock Holmes Series - Andrew Lane
Genre: M/M, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, The Holmes family is French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: It usually doesn’t end well when all three Holmes brothers meet up. The Government, The Detective and The Other One. Mycroft, Sherlock and Quillan. As different as they are similar, something usually ends up exploding. So who on earth thought they should meet up, all with their respective spouses for Christmas Day?
Relationships: James Bond & Mycroft Holmes, James Bond/Q, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: call me q [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	all i want

Q thought this as his cheek pressed against the window. He hated Christmas. But Violet Holmes was a force of nature, and you never refused an invite from her. Truth be told, she never refused an invite either. Despite having a master’s from Cambridge in Mathematics, Violet seemed to want to live out life as a shallow, self-absorbed society woman. Whatever floats your boat, Q guessed.

James sat up front, wondering what Q was thinking about. The man was ridiculously hard to read, and it was rare for him to share what he was thinking about or feeling. Wistfully, James’ thoughts drifted back to his own family. His parents, who had passed when he was 11. Max, who died during his early years at Eton. Charmian, who had died of old age a good few years ago now. After his parents died, he never really got to have a family Christmas. But back to the present, or he’d crash the car.

But James expected Christmas with Q’s family to be a different beast. He didn’t know much about Q’s folks, but all of the Quartermaster's quirks had to come from somewhere. Or maybe his family was completely normal. Who knew. He had but one little clue. The other day, James was lurking just outside of Q’s office, and he overheard him speaking in French to someone on the other end of the phone. It could have been a contact, but James knew a decent bit of French. Not as good as his German. James had grown up in Basel and had picked up a few languages. And being a double-0 helped, of course.

But it sounded like family. Affectionate, if somewhat rude language. So, most likely family. So, they spoke French? It sounded pretty fluent, as well. There was that. But nothing else.

It turned out Q’s family was French. They had been in the UK since Q’s oldest brother was 10, a year before the Quartermaster himself was born. They lived in a small town called Arundel, with a house that was quite frankly nicer than Skyfall Lodge. 

Ah. Q’s oldest brother. Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft bloody Holmes. Also known as Westminster. M answered to him. M. Honestly. Q was his brother? No wonder Q was intimidating. He had learned from and grown up with the best in the business.

All chaos had not broken loose yet. No explosions had happened; Sherlock had not arrived. Q was betting on him turning up in his usual dramatic fashion on Christmas eve. James was getting on scarily well with Mycroft. That couldn’t be good. Anyone talking with Mycroft willingly couldn’t be good. Maybe it was work related? No, Q was in the same line of ‘business’ as them. Hell, he was Jame’s boss. Of course, they weren’t talking about work. 

Ah well. Q was happy enough watching the telly. Just as Sherlock liked to point out the flaws in detective and crime things, Q liked to do the same in spy/secret agent shows. It was amusing how much they got incorrect. The double-0s were not trusted with exploding pens that often for one thing. 

Still. The Alex Rider show was good. So was Alias. Q was also enjoying the time somewhere else. Sure, it took a lot for him to leave Q-Branch normally, but he did love his family house, and the village, and the countryside in general. London had the Elizabeth Clock Tower, Parliament, the London Eye and the National Gallery. But it didn't have acres of fields, or lush, unspoiled landscape. That was kind of the whole point of London. That it was a city.

**Author's Note:**

> Having read both the Young Bond and the Young Sherlock Holmes series, I have decided to keep quite a few parts from those. You don’t need a knowledge of either to read. I haven't been to any places in here except London, but I do live in the UK.
> 
> The Elizabeth Clock Tower is the building in which Big Ben (which is the bell) is housed. I thought Q would call it by its actual name!


End file.
